


Quadrant Cluster-Fuck

by Page_Of_Pumpkins



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Ashen-Pale Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Haawks is so done, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Pale-Red Vacillation, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, The Author Regrets Nothing, The League of Villains plus Hawks as Trolls, human disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_Of_Pumpkins/pseuds/Page_Of_Pumpkins
Summary: Haawks complains about his idiot crushes and the rest of their crew. Blame pariahpirate on Ao3 and @aaronsaintjames on tumblr for enabling me. I regret nothing.





	Quadrant Cluster-Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pariahpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariahpirate/gifts).



   Your name is HAAWKS LEIDER and today marks the second year that you've been stuck on this shitty hunk of space rock as it hurtles towards another timeline. You are pretty laid back troll, but these idiots are honestly driving you out of your thinkpan. You watch as these bulge fondling idiots fumble around each other like they don't all want to crawl into a pile together and honestly- it's really exhausting for a chill bird like you. The main culprits are two you have feelings for. Tenkoh and Dabi are absolutely oblivious fools when it comes to feelings in general. Firstly they can't even figure out that you know that they like you. Secondly, they seem to think that they just feel pale for each other- which is a laugh. If you didnt like them you would have killed them both after a week of cohabitation- god-tiers and game mechanics be damned. The next offender was Tohgah. Haawks refused to crack open at mess of pale crushes and ashen fumblings without some of Kurgri’s strongest Faygo. Speaking of the Void player- besides trying to be this group of buffoons village ashen two-wheel device, he had a very healthy matesprite-ship with Compres. Good for him- the guy deserved it. The last couple of idiots had only a couple of offences. Twiice and his pale-ash feelings for Tohgah and red feelings for Magnay-which was very cute and he hoped it worked out for them both. And finally, both Spiner and Magnay had pale feelings for everyone- which was a blessing and a curse. Especially when his idiots were involved. Haawks was this close to throwing all of them into a pile…..actually that was a great idea. Magnay and Spiner may be feed up enough with everyone’s hoof-beast shit that they will probably help him. You’re starting to get the feeling that it’s going to be a long day.


End file.
